ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 3: The Source
Previously on Ultraman Alpha The Nemean Lion appeared close to the school only to have Alpha and Curtis intercept it, but the battle is still on... Now "The hell is this heavy thing?", yelled Curtis. "I don't know! Just beat this thing!", answered Alpha. "Assist Ultraman now!", yelled the captain of APEX, Alexander Turner. "Roger that.", said Diana as she began opening fire on the golden-furred beast. "It's not doing anything!", yelled Michael, seeing that the lasers bounced harmlessly off the beast's hide. Suddenly the lion flew away. "Ha! Telekinesis works on fat things too you know?", said Curtis. But the lion quickly got back up. "Wow! He got up fast! Then take this!", he fired the Alpha Arrows only to have them bounce off the lions skin. "Wait a second. That ain't supposed to happen!" "Why do I have a feeling I've seen this thing before?", wondered John, "Wait a minute! That's it! It's the Nemean Lion. That's why all of our weapons didn't work! Because his skin is impenetrable!". "Alright then, let's warn Ultraman of who he's dealing with.", said David confidently. "Hey Ultraman! I'm just hear to inform you that you're fighting the Nemean Lion. Okay?", yelled Diana over the mike making Alpha's ears hurt. " Owwwwww, my ears.", complained Alpha. " Hey, at least we know how to deal with this thing now. We have to strangle it.", said Curtis with a disgusted face, "But we need to distract it." Just then all 3 APEX Jets started shooting on the Nemean Lion. "Just what I needed.", said Curtis with a smile as he charged at the Nemean Lion, wrapping his arms around it's neck, but it threw him off and pounced on him again. Alpha kicked it in the gut, and punched its snout. It snarled and clawed him. Alpha charged his Radiant Shoot and fired at it, but it also bounced off ineffective, except for a few strands of burnt fur. "How about some tear gas?", John suggested. "Sure...", Michael replied and pressed a button, making tear gas fall from his jet. The lion started sneezing and wheezing, Alpha, taking this opportunity, grabs the lion's neck and tries to cut its air supply, but it kept on struggling. "God dammit, we need to stabilize it.", said Alpha, he jumped away, and fired an energy net at the lion, keeping it trapped and unmoving. He jumped at it and used the power of air to suck out all the oxygen around the lion, making it grasp for air. Seeing it with an open mouth, Alpha charged his Specium Ray and fired it, destroying it inside out. "As long as I'm alive, I'm never going to see the lions again at the zoo.", said Curtis. He then flew away towards the sunset. "So...you can still see lions in a safari?" "No!" "But..." "Scrap that...I'm never going to approach another lion in the world ever again..." "Well...After that battle, I hope you're ready for more bad news.", said Alpha. " Really?, what's that bad 'news' of yours?", asked Curtis curiously. "Well, I sensed that massive amounts of Anti-matter energy is gathering UNDER your school.", he said calmly. "Under my school? The hell?", said Curtis astonished. "Yep, and if we don't stop that energy from gathering, more monsters will appear.", said Alpha sadly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go under my school!", said Curtis with determination. "I wish it was as simple as that, since any being who comes in contact with that amount of dark energy, will be instantly corrupted.", said Alpha with a frown(if Ultraman can even frown). "Then we'll have to stop it.", said Curtis softly, "And, we'll be ready for it." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes